The present invention relates to systems and methods for presentation information to groups of people. More particularly, the present invention relates to dynamic reprioritization of presentation materials.
Slide presentation systems allow a user to create a slide presentation including multiple slides. Each slide may include information on one or more topics associated with a meeting that the user plans to present to one or more people. During the meeting, the user may present the slides beginning with the first slide created and ending with the last slide created.